The four elements
by Darkjackal248
Summary: since the beginning of time there was the four elements fire,water,air and earth who fought along side of the elements of harmony, loyalty,honesty, generosity, laughter, kindness and magic but when sisters of the sun and moon came the four elements were never to be seen again, come with me to hear the story of how i turned from an everyday human to an equestria day pony


The four elements

Prologue

It was dark, like the abyss of the ocean, and there was no light. I don't know why this happened to me, all I could see is the flashback of how I'm dying, there was a kid, and there was a reckless driver, the kid was in the middle of the street, and I was there I had to do something, but nobody else cared so is ran in between the kid and the car pushed the kid out of the way and thought to myself thinking, man if Yusuke Urameshi could see me now he would probably laugh till he fell off of whatever he would be sitting on,then telling me I did a good sacrifice, a insane sacrifice, but a good one nevertheless.

I started to think about how I'm going to miss my family. my mom would without a doubt be sad, my brothers would too, but I don't know about my sisters sometimes they want me gone sometimes they want me dead but I still going to miss them too.

As I was going to heaven I was stopped somehow, then I felt my body whirling down like a anvil, then I felt like my head was going a good 80 mph and then I open my eyes I was somewhere, the sun were shining brilliantly and the sound of trees moving and they had a smell, well that's new. i was also nearby a lake I suddenly felt nauseous and believe me if I could throw up I would but I couldn't.

wait a minute didn't I die, that or I was high but who knows, i tried standing but i couldn't, so much for standing up, so I started to crawl like a baby but when i looked at my hands i was met by something that looked like a animal i looked at... where my hands should be, but instead there were hoofs and my arms were cover in some kind of hair then it dawned on me, i was a horse!

I ran to the lake-bed (while tripping and stumbling like an idiot by the way) I noticed instead of my face in the reflection there was a horse but not entirely, there was some similarities no doubt like the snout, the coat and mane but it was weird I tried smiling and my face curled up the end of my lip like a human could and i noticed that my eyes weren't all black like horses eyes but instead were human eyes my eyes! but there was a elephant in the room there was a horn on my head then i felt something sprouted on my sides me so I looked to my left and right and noticed i was sporting wings i must be some kind of Pegasus/unicorn hybrid thing.

so I looked around the area and got my bearings, there was a house to the south of me so I decided to go to the house to see if there were people in there ( again tripping and stumbling on the way there). it looked like a normal house so I knocked on it with my head making me go " Ow. Ow. Ow." So as a gentleman I waited… Then waited… then waited… screw this my attention span Is good but not that good and I waited like 15 minutes and if they're not going to play by the book nether am I.

I'd open the door and it was kind of dark but thanks to the sun I was able to see so I looked around and I found a lantern with some oil (obtained lantern!) found some books but there were useless except for the ones had spells I look at them and found a simple light spell and so let's try it out. While I was reading them it told me to imagine a light on my… horn? What was I supposed to use my horn? I shrugged it off cause it's no point to argue with books so I imagined a light on my horn. Suddenly there was a spark and I lit up the room so I could see much better now (learned the illumination spell). Now I got a better look at the house it looked like it wasn't used for years so I looked for food. Yeah I know I'm a jerk heh heh heh. So I found all the food was spoiled. Also I found a sword and shield I'll take them no telling what I'll come across (obtained iron sword, iron shield.) and found a map that was on the table and there was a settlement nearby I just hope I could find someone who can help me learn how to use my new body and soon so I can learn to go to the bathroom… also learn how to walk I'm starting to show some scratches on my body and I hope I won't find anything dangerous on the way there.

Darkjackal248: Thanks for reading my first book, tell me what you think about it and if you don't ill kill the main character.

Main character: What?! I wasn't told about this.

Darkjackal248: Sucks for you so you better beg the reviewers - sinister glare –.

Main character: please hurry reviewers I don't know how long I can last

Darkjackal248: muahahahahaha.

Mysterious girl: Darkjackal can I come out now?.

Darkjackal248: no you can't if we slip up by saying your name then we can't use you as hostage and can't use main character as hostage either.

Main character: hernameis-

Darkjackal248: -punch mc (main character) in the gut- don't do that dude otherwise she becomes mc

Mc: sure –cough cough- I understand.

Darkjackal248: good also if you have great names for these characters. By all means tell them and if you give me inappropriate names I'm not going to use them ok see you next time… maybe say good bye guys

Mc"…."

Mysterious girl: Um sir I think he's unconscious.

Darkjackal248: What? Really? Well let's hope that stuff that he got in this chapter helps him because if he passes out like that celestia bless his soul.

Mysterious girl: Ooookay? What are you going to do to him?

Darkjackal248: well you'll see, you'll all see. *backs up in to shadows and disappears in to darkness*

Everyone: R&R PLEASE? next time it will be longer c ya


End file.
